Dream or Reality
by LandofWindandShade
Summary: (Y/n) was like every other girl. Well at least we think she is. She wakes up inn the hospital with no memories of how she got there few years later her mother disappeared leaving her with a new house in Texas and a scar the only proof of the dream about trolls and eight other people like her, human, ever being real along with the star on her shoulder is this proof that its real


**A FLASH OF THE PAST OR A DREAM**

"Please listen to us!"

a girl with (h/c) was standing in front of a crowd of people yet she ignored the screams and shouts from her friends as she kept the force field up while she fought the creature that was trying to get its hands on her friends

"FUCKFACE LISTEN TO ME YOUR GONNA FUCKEN DIE! SO STOP BEING A SHIT HEAD!" a short troll in a cancer sweater yelled/cussed at her

"Karkat shut up for once in your life and don't move!" she yelled back as tears streamed down her (s/c) face as she spoke. Her once white god teir was now ripped and stained in her blood and the creatures while she was injured from the back of her calf, a long deep cut was bleeding and causing her vision to fade in and out yet they still fought on

"(Y/n) please listen to us we don't want you to die because of us, please let us help!" a boy with black hair and blue eyes yelled as he pounded his fists on the force field

"(Y/n) this is really un-cool let us help you!" a boy with blond hair and shades yelled as he kept hitting the shield with a sword

"(Y/n) please be reasonable you don't have to do this" another voice but it was a girl this time she was dresses in yellow and orange another girl stood next to her dressed in black and gray but said nothing as tears filled her eyes as she watched her friend fight for their lives

"no, I'm not letting you out. I will protect you, I WILL PROTECT MY FAMILY TILL I DIE!" with that she moved the sword in her hands and knocked the creatures aside as it slid across the floor she then sliced the creature as it fell defeated she turned towards her friends out of breath and badly injured but she smiled at them and waved as the force field disappeared

"see I told you I would be fi-" she was cut off by a painful cough she looked down and saw the tip of the sword of the creature piercing through her chest as she coughed more blood as the sword was pulled out of her

"(Y/N)!"

she could hear the cries of her friends as she collapsed onto the ground, she turned onto her side as she watched her friends run towards her but with each time she blinked there voices seemed to get further and further away and blurred her breathing slowed and became more shallow with each breath she smiled slightly and closed her eyes

"I'm...sorry...I couldn't...protect...you..."

 **5 YEARS LATER~**

(Y/n) P.O.V

I jolted awake and looked around the room and let a sigh of relief pass my lips

"My bedroom thank goodness it was just a dream...right?"

I sighed as I got out of my warm bed and ran a hand threw my (h/c) hair I soon walked towards the bathroom being careful not to trip over the mountain of boxes in my room. I just moved to Texas from (h/t) and was going to live here with my mother at least that was the plan from the start...

I shook my head as I got to the bathroom I saw the star shaped mark on my shoulder standing a white against my (s/c) I looked at it long and hard when ever I saw it

"the same star that was on my outfit in the dream...could that mean...? Nah there just dreams"

I ignored it and went it fix my mess of hair after that continued with my morning routines and got dressed in lazy clothing my (f/c) shirt and shorts and walked down the stairs to be greeted with more boxes. Yay. Moving past them into the kitchen and of course I went straight for the food

"I'm gonna make me some frozen waffles then I'm going to finish unpacking" I said to myself as I looked for the waffles in the freezer when I pulled out the box and opened it I then went to look for the toaster in one of the boxes so I started to think about some anime's I should watch

"let's see Tokyo Ghoul got a pretty good view rate and so did Hetalia but I could finish that in a sitting and Naruto is okay but I heard it ended in a sucky way or something..." I stopped my rambling when I saw a picture in the box it was of me and my mom...it was taken two years before she left she was smiling with shining (e/c) eyes and her smile

"where did you go? No one just disappear's I wish I knew what happened to you"

I was taken out of my pity part when the toaster popped telling my me breakfast was ready I went into the cupboard and got the syrup I placed the hot and yummy waffles on a plate I picked randomly from one of the boxes as I ate my mind started to wander again

"Today is Sunday so I have school tomorrow...ugh...well it's gonna be okay since I came in the week the school isn't having session on Tuesday and Wednesday for cleaning something in one of the buildings other than that nothing really is interesting at school" I sat back and continued eating my breakfast while the thoughts of school filled my mind

 **No ones P.O.V**

What (Y/n) didn't know was that the mark on her shoulder glowed a faint white under her shirt and the last mark of her dreams that where her reality that it connected into a twisted game and a twisted tale but not everything we know is reality isn't everything and neither is dream but it is all connected one way or another

Hi people! Its animefreakxiii I have changed my name and all I'm back with a new story a Homestuck X Reader insert hope you enjoyed!


End file.
